Lancets and lancing devices are utilized for penetrating the skin of a human or animal subject at a lancing site to obtain a sample of blood or other body fluid for medical testing, as in blood-typing or blood-glucose testing. Known lancing devices commonly include a housing containing a drive mechanism, a charging mechanism for energizing the spring or other drive means of the drive mechanism, and a release mechanism for releasing the drive mechanism upon actuation. A lancet is typically propelled by the drive mechanism from a retracted position shielded within the housing to an extended position wherein a sharp tip portion of the lancet projects from the housing to prick the subject's skin at a desired lancing site. An ejection mechanism can optionally be included for discharge of a used lancet from the lancing device.
The lancet is typically a disposable component that is removably mounted into a receiver or lancet carrier portion of the drive mechanism of a lancing device. A used lancet typically is removed from the lancet carrier after sampling for disposal. A new, sterile lancet is then replaced into the lancet carrier for further sampling. Lancets typically comprise a sharp metal tip in the form of a needle or blade. The needle or blade is typically embedded in a plastic body that has a size and shape configured for releasable engagement with the receiver or lancet carrier of a lancing device. The sharp tip of the lancet is commonly embedded in a removable plastic cap to maintain sterility and prevent inadvertent sticks prior to use. The endcap may be replaceable onto the lancet after use to re-cover the sharp lancet tip for safety and hygienic purposes. It is to the provision of an improved lancet that the present invention is primarily directed.